There are some things that you can't let go of
by fanficpro
Summary: Someone has just been shot in a bank and Jane&Lisbon go there immediately to try and find who did it. However it turns out that the killer still has one more surprise in store for Jane and as a result, Jane has to decide where his loyalties lie: with his future, or with his past. Please read and review I'll update soon :) this Is my first mentalist fanfic xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Plot:**_ Someone has just been shot in a bank and Jane&Lisbon go there immediately to try and find who did it. It turns out that the killer still has one more surprise in store for Jane and as a result, Jane has to decide where his loyalties lie: with his future, or with his past.

The world seemed to come to a standstill as the gun was fired and an ear-splitting bang deafened the atmosphere. For a moment, Jane thought that it was all okay, that no one had got hurt.

However then, a figure nearby fell to their knees with a dull thud. Everything seemed to fall down around Jane as he rushed to his colleague's side. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to say. It just seemed impossible that Teresa Lisbon had been shot. Resting on the floor now, Lisbon clutched at her upper leg, where her jeans were beginning to stain with crimson blood.

Breath intensifying in panic, she looked up helplessly at Jane, whimpering in an alarmed tone, 'Jane…'

Descending to his knees, Jane held Teresa's shaking hand, not able to comprehend what was happening. It was then that he realised that whoever had shot her had left the room.

It had been Red John. He was sure that it had been. Under normal circumstances, he would have chased after red John in the effort of tracking him down and finally revealing his identity. Now however, he could not move.

Scarlet was now slowly dripping onto the stone floor as Lisbon leaned against the wall, horror-struck. Was this the end for her? 'Lisbon please no…' whispered Jane, a burning sensation stinging his eyes.

He tried to ignore it as Lisbon slowly looked up at him, her wide and beautiful eyes shining with unsuppressed tears.

'What do I do, Jane?' She demanded, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

Jane gulped, wondering how to respond, 'don't worry. It's going to be okay.'

'No it's not!' she protested, gripping her leg tighter as though angry with it, 'it hurts too fucking much. I can't take it.'

Before Jane had the chance to reply, the metal door behind them slid open. This was a high security bank: the doors were only designed to permit one person through.

'Go,' whispered Lisbon, 'find whoever killed the man. If it's red John then this may be your only chance to get him. Please do it for me.'

'I'm not leaving you,' muttered Jane, his insides squirming in discomfort and terror.

'Please,' Lisbon's voice was becoming weaker and her eyes were beginning to close. Jane shook his head, refusing to believe what was happening as Lisbon continued, 'it's been your goal for so long now to avenge your family's death. If leaving me to die means that you can get red John then so be it. You'll be happy.'

'Without you though.'

'Don't worry about me.'

Jane squeezed his colleague's hand. He knew that the door was going to automatically close in about thirty seconds. He had to decide whether to go or not. It was true that he wanted to take revenge on Red John for the death of his wife and kid… but killing red John wasn't going to get them back after all.

He looked into Teresa's eyes. She could have been his future. He could have moved on… perhaps then red John wouldn't have lured the two of them here.

'There are some things,' he finally murmured slowly, holding Lisbon's head in his hand, 'that you can't let go of.'

The doors began to slide shut but Jane didn't even look at it. Instead he leaned forwards and kissed Lisbon's head.

'I'm sorry,' whispered Lisbon, a single tear rolling down her cheek. It had been almost half an hour since the door had shut now and they were sitting against the wall, Lisbon leaning her head on Jane's chest as the ache in her leg began to get worse.

'What do you mean?' Inquired Jane.

'No one knows we're here. You'll only be able to get out of here if someone opens the door from the outside and you know perfectly well that no one ever goes in here. It's merely an old supply closet. It isn't even used for anything anymore.'

'I can't let you suffer alone,' whispered Jane, his fingers running through her velvety soft dark hair.

He soon realised that his shirt was becoming wet as she began to cry into his chest.

'You're the best person I've ever worked with,' sniffled Lisbon, her hand absently stroking Jane's torso, 'the times I spent with you were the best of my life.'

Overwhelmed with sadness, Jane rested his chin onto the top of Lisbon's head before pressing his lips softly against it.

He breathed in her scent, tears filling his eyes.

'You always were really inappropriate, Jane,' sighed Lisbon as his lips brushed her head gently. After saying this, her breathing began to slow down. Starting to panic, Jane moved so that he could observe her. Lisbon's eyes were screwed up in pain as she started to moan, holding her leg.

Her groans seemed to cause Jane agony. He couldn't listen to this. He cared about her too much.

Pulse now unnaturally slow, Lisbon's eyes began to shut. The pain in her leg was engulfing her. This pain was unbearable. Her head flopping against Jane once more, she started to feel herself losing consciousness.

She couldn't die here... there were so many things she wanted to do.

Was this the end then?

All of these torturing thoughts swam around her head until she couldn't focus on anything. She was so weak; she couldn't even move her fingers.

She had no idea whether she was still awake or not. Was Jane still with her?

Just then though she heard voices from nearby. She wanted to find them or at least call for help but she couldn't summon the strength. She wasn't sure whether Jane was awake or not.

Who were these people? Could they help? Could they get her and Jane out?

The voices were definitely getting louder. All Lisbon had strength to do was squeeze Jane's warm comfortable chest. At least she was with him. She felt safe when she was with him... which was stupid because there was no denying that she was dying currently.

This was the best way to die though- in the comfort of Jane's arms. This was where she belonged. She just wished she'd told him this... before it had been too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically, two months has passed since the end of the last chapter. Help came just as Lisbon lost consciousness. She was rushed to hospital and stayed there for over a week. All this Time jane has been worried sick and has had trouble hiding his unprofessional feelings from the rest of his colleagues at work. **

**This chapter shows her returning to work and Jane's reaction/behaviour throughout the day.**

**By the way, (to all american readers) sorry if my spelling is a bit different to US english- I'm British. But I still love the Mentalist so yeah :) **

**Hope you enjoy reading**

* * *

Part of Jane felt guilty; he hadn't yet plucked up the courage to go and visit Lisbon in hospital. He didn't know whether he could face it. It had been because of him that she'd got hurt after all. It had been him that Red John had been trying to get at.

What was worse, there was no sign at all of red John. Nevertheless, he had at least taken the time to leave a symbol of what he had done on the side of the bank building: a face, drawn in scarlet blood- the blood of the man that he had killed before Lisbon had been hurt.

The whole thing had been a complete disaster. Jane had never been so close to losing Lisbon forever. It had been a heartbreaking experience and he hoped he'd never encounter anything like that again.

Every now and again he had the strange impulse to just walk into Lisbon's empty office and sit down at her desk, wishing that his friend would return to work. When was she going to return from the hospital anyway?

Work wasn't the same without Lisbon. Without her it was merely a depressing cycle:

_getting up in the morning; going to work; listening to Rigsby inform him on yet another sad story about someone who had lost their life. _

It just didn't seem as exciting or enjoyable without Lisbon there. A couple of times Jane had just considered leaving work altogether. But he couldn't.

One rainy Friday evening, when Rigsby, Cho and Grace had decided to go and have a drink together, Jane decided to stop thinking about red John and assume his position inside Lisbon's vacant office. It felt like a ghost town to him.

Sitting on her old chair, Jane closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. He felt like such a fool. He'd been obsessing over red John for years now... that must have really wound Lisbon up.

He couldn't bear the image of her in hospital, broken.

Inhaling deeply, Jane tried to empty his mind of all of the thoughts that had been worrying him that day. However he found it unusually difficult. He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly, trying not to drown in the guilt rising in his stomach.

'Are you going to mope around like this all night?' Sighed an exasperated voice from the doorway. Stunned, Jane raised his head. He had not realised that someone had been watching him; he'd thought he'd been all alone... evidently not. As he raised his head though, he comprehended just how familiar that voice had sounded.

Sure enough, as he observed the doorway, his curious eyes lay immediately upon none other but Teresa Lisbon herself.

'Lisbon,' he exclaimed hoarsely, 'you're out of hospital.'

'Yeah,' she replied irritably, a menacing glare spreading across her smooth and dazzlingly pretty face, 'and you're in my chair. Get out.'

Not really knowing how to respond, he got up and stuttered, 'I'm so glad you're okay.'

He approached Lisbon, in the hope of hugging his friend after being apart from her from so long. Nevertheless she took a step back and shook her head, 'don't, Jane,' she murmured, not meeting his gaze.

Jane frowned at his colleague.

Why was she not looking at him. Had he said something? And then, something horrible came to him: was it possible that she, like himself, blamed him for her injury? Was she too convinced that Red John had tried to kill her merely to get to Jane?

Jane took a deep shuddering breath before exiting her office without saying another word to her.

The next week proved to be potentially difficult for Jane. It appeared that Lisbon wanted everything back to normal as soon as possible. However now she was spending almost no time with Jane. She didn't even want to be in the same room as him most of the time.

This concerned Jane immensely. Did she really hate him that much? She was acting like a ghost (which was very fitting given her ghost-town-like office) however Jane didn't like this new professional Lisbon.

She was too boring.

Normally, she'd give Jane something to look forward to when coming to work. But now though... now it was even more depressing. Great. That was just what he needed.

Nowadays he had no idea what to feel. He guessed he should have been angry with Lisbon, but then again he definitely could empathize with her. Perhaps their friendship had indeed been torn apart by the shooting.

It looked like Red John had ruined yet another thing for Jane.

'Are you going to talk to me at all?' Quizzed Jane one day that week at they sat in her car together, driving to a beach where, apparently, a killing had occurred the previous night.

So far that day, Lisbon had stubbornly refused to say as much as a single work to Jane. Although he respected her wish to stay professional, her lack of co-operation with him was proving to be very difficult for him at work.

'What do you mean?' Replied Lisbon coldly, her eyes fixed on the road in front of them.

'Well,' sighed Jane sadly, 'you didn't speak to me at all yesterday, you've avoided me today. All I'm asking is that you don't make things worse for the two of us at work. Just let us continue with our jobs okay?'

'I'm still not sure,' she answered slowly, 'what you mean exactly.'

Normally, Jane would have retorted with a sarcastic or bitter reply. However this time he did not. He didn't think that he actually could.

As they got out of the car and walked onto the beach, it became clear to them immediately where the incident had taken place. The body lay on the far end of the beach, only feet away from the sea itself. The blood had stained the sand that lay around the body.

However someone else was kneeling beside the body, sobbing uncontrollably into the morning air.

'I'm Lisbon, I'm with the CBI,' Lisbon informed the weeping figure as they stopped next to the body, 'are you a relative?'

'I'm his wife, you cow,' muttered the woman.

'Don't talk to her like that,' sighed Jane.

At this, Lisbon glared at him, 'I can handle this, Jane.'

After giving him another hateful look, Lisbon continued to comfort the grieving wife, 'don't worry. We'll find out who murdered your husband.'

'You have no idea do you?' Growled the wife, screwing up her face in agony, 'what it feels like to lose someone you care about so much. Someone you'd do anything for. Someone you'd die yourself for.'

Lisbon didn't answer. She didn't need to for at that moment, Jane decided to interrupt, 'no, she doesn't. She doesn't understand how empty you feel. How you will now go to bed every night, wishing it were you who had been murdered instead of him.'

Lisbon felt it was necessary at this point to stop Jane from going any further, 'okay, Jane, I get it. I don't know what it feels like but it's not my job to alright? We cannot bring your husband back but we can find who did this.'

At this the wife completely lost it and collapsed upon her husband's body, crying loudly.

Lisbon stood up straight and, sighing looked at Jane.

He returned her gaze, trying to smile. However he didn't quite manage it so he quickly looked back at the body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi:) thanks for reading.** **Hope you like this chapter**

**I will update again soon because I am loving writing this**

* * *

That evening, Jane finally summoned the courage to go and confront Lisbon. He needed to tell her what exactly was on his mind: that he didn't blame her for constantly avoiding him but he'd already been punished enough- he felt like he couldn't breathe due to guilt strangling him.

Perhaps she was under the impression that he hadn't cared whether she lived or died. That hadn't been the case. His mind was bursting with thoughts yet he was struggling to imagine how to portray them in words. As he entered Lisbon's office, she jumped and exclaimed, 'Jane, what is it?'

'I…' he started however his voice trailed away as he took in Lisbon's appearance. Her hair was curled into sleek ringlets like she'd spent hours trying to get it perfect. She was also wearing a black dress, the tight skirt ending just above her knees. Jane stared at her, admiring her figure.

'Wow,' he breathed, the ends of his mouth twitching in a mischievous smirk.

An annoyed grimace spread on Lisbon's face as she demanded, 'what do you want?'

Completely disregarding her question, Jane muttered, 'you going somewhere?'

'Well,' sighed Lisbon uncomfortably, 'as a matter of fact I am,' she paused awkwardly before saying defiantly, 'I've got a date.'

'Good for you,' mumbled Jane, 'and him.'

'What?'

'Nothing,' he replied quickly, his eyes still raking through every feature of Lisbon's breath-taking body.

'What were you going to tell me?' pressed Lisbon, eager to change the subject.

Finally, Jane's eyes snapped back up to Lisbon's irritated face. He took a deep breath before sighing, 'nothing. Really. It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow.'

'Okay,' answered Lisbon simply, 'if you don't mind I've got a date to go to.'

'Why don't I drive you?' Suggested Jane. At this Lisbon stared at him disbelievingly.

'Jane, I am perfectly capable of driving a car on my own thanks.'

'Yeah…' replied Jane, 'but I'll get you there faster.'

Lisbon growled at him. She knew that she wanted to accept his offer. Nevertheless she merely shook her head.

'I insist,' said Jane, still with that annoying smile on his face.

'Alright,' sighed Lisbon, biting her lip, 'but you'd better get me there on time okay?'

'Yeah sure,' muttered Jane triumphantly.

As they got into the car together, Jane asked, 'where is this date anyway?' Lisbon gave him directions to the fancy restaurant she was going to however, other than that, neither of them spoke to one another.

Jane really wanted to say something but he wasn't sure how to start up a conversation with her. Lisbon was glad to leave the car. She watched Jane drive away. It was really hard trying to keep thing professional.

When she saw him leave, she quickly started to walk home. To be truthful, there had been no date- she'd made it up.

Yes, she knew it was stupid of her to do such a thing but perhaps the knowledge that she was seeing someone else would make things less awkward between her and Jane. On the other hand though, she still ached inside whenever she saw him.

That night Lisbon didn't sleep well. The bed felt unusually cold and, even though Lisbon repositioned her body again and again, she just didn't feel comfortable. She remembered the last time she'd felt comfortable.

Inhaling deeply, Lisbon sat up and walked towards her mirror. Her hair had fallen out of its graceful curls and she had a defeated look about her.

Flopping back onto her bed, Lisbon rubbed her forehead. Why couldn't she get to sleep? She groaned to herself, stuffing her pillow on top of her head in frustration.

'So,' said Jane at work the next day as Lisbon poured herself some coffee groggily, 'how did the date go?'

'Great,' mumbled Lisbon, not looking up at Jane. Could he tell that she'd been lying?

'You look like you got no sleep,' he told her.

'Really? Do I look that bad?' Inquired Lisbon, yawning slightly. She sipped her coffee, still trying not to meet Jane's gaze.

Jane chuckled softly before taking a deep breath and saying nervously, 'you know I wanted to visit you in hospital, I really did.'

'Please Jane,' muttered Lisbon, her eyes half closed as she struggled to stay awake, 'not now.'

Jane nodded sadly before walking away from Lisbon. She sighed to herself.

Jane was struggling comprehending the fact that Lisbon was getting on with her life. He guessed her was being selfish. She was entitled to a social life after all. He wondered who this _man _of hers was. Was he good looking? Witty? Intelligent?

Whoever he was, Jane hoped he was amazing. Lisbon deserved someone amazing, Jane thought sadly. She was so lovely and had been through such an ordeal lately.

Sometimes, Jane found himself just staring at Lisbon without meaning to. He couldn't help it. Even without her hair in ringlets and that tight dress, she was still breath-taking.

'Any reason you're staring at Lisbon?' Inquired Van Pelt from her desk.

'What do you mean,' asked Jane, not taking his eyes off Lisbon.

'I mean you haven't stopped looking at her for about twenty minutes now.'

'Yes I have,' replied Jane lamely.

Van Pelt sniggered softly before returning her attention to whatever was on the screen of her computer.

Jane gulped. Was he really being that obvious?

In that instant, Lisbon turned around and, for one glorious second, their eyes met. Jane felt himself grow red and uncomfortably shuffled himself on the sofa into a better position.

Lisbon looked at him almost sadly before turning around and resuming her original position- with her back to Jane.

From her desk, Van pelt eyed Jane, smirking to herself. She could tell that something was going on with the two of them.

'What do you suppose is going on between Jane and Lisbon?' Asked Grace as her and Rigsby entered the lift after work.

'Jane and Lisbon?' he replied, puzzled.

'Oh come on,' sighed Grace, grinning, 'he can't keep his eyes off her.'

'You think he fancies her?'

'Maybe.'

'I wonder how she feels about that. She normally likes to keep thing professional doesn't she.' Said Rigsby, leaning against the back of the lift.

'Perhaps that's going to change,' sighed Grace, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon walked along the golden beach as the sun began to set later on that week. The beautiful, big blue ocean's waves were crashing violently against the cliffs as she watched the seagulls joyfully fly around in circles in the air. They were free to do whatever they wanted. Lisbon envied them.

The warm, golden sand crunched softly beneath her feet as she trod slowly, letting the salty breeze whip her hair gracefully out of her face and behind her shoulder.

Sometimes it just felt great, getting away from it all. On this beach, Lisbon was not a troubled cop who dealt with tragedy everyday. No, she was just like everyone else.

She had the same stupid concerns as everyone else. She had the same simple pleasures as everyone else. Wow. She almost felt normal- if there were such a thing anymore.

Lisbon definitely thought that it was strangely warm for an evening. The heat underfoot almost blistered her soles and was really too hot for comfort, even through her shoes.

Gentle lapping of little breakers suggested a cooling dip in the sea, but the water was tepid close in to shore and if it wasn't for the gentle breeze keeping the temperature down, she would probably consider leaving the beach for an equally as comfortable coffee shop.

Waves crashed onto the beach and driving gusts of rain swept the length of the beach, blowing seaweed and paper, ice-cream cartons and chip bags all over the area so that they were scattered before Lisbon.

She groaned as she saw heavy black clouds hanging overhead. Lisbon gazed over at the horizon. This really was a beautiful beach. It was long, yet not so wide, and palm trees bordered the cliffs next to it.

Lisbon almost felt like she was ruining the dazzling landscape merely by standing there. She didn't fit in. She was just an ugly scar in dark clothes against a bright golden background.

She merely stood on the spot for a moment, closing her eyes as she let the last rays of the disappearing sun warm her body like a furnace.

When she no longer felt the warmth, Lisbon opened her eyes to see that the sun had gone now. She hadn't remembered shutting her eyes… her mind was elsewhere.

The relaxing atmosphere slowly started to ease her mind as a gentle sea breeze rustled through the leaves of nearby palm trees waking small birds from their peaceful slumber.

The beach looked almost abandoned, nothing there apart from Lisbon herself and a few seagulls pecking at yesterdays leftovers, excited about what today might bring.

As the gentle waves lap against the shore, a shoal of crowded fish darted to and fro. The seagulls had not taken to diving towards the sea, gently brushing its smooth surface, determined to catch their prey.

Lisbon wondered whether her colleagues knew something was up with her.

If Cho did then he sure didn't seem interested- no change there then.

Van Pelt, though sometimes took the time to smirk slightly in Lisbon's direction. Perhaps she could understand how Lisbon was feeling. No. No one could.

Rigsby… nah- he was too absorbed by his work nowadays. Lisbon wished she could be more like him, but work no longer seemed her top priority. Was she just being stupid?

Jane: well she didn't think that Jane suspected that anything was up. If he did he would probably ask, being the nosy bastard he most certainly was.

Lisbon almost uttered a shocked scream as she checked her watch for the time: 10:00pm already. She'd better start to walk home- she was actually feeling pretty sleepy. She tried to not think of anything much as she started to walk home. What she needed was a nice long sleep. She could already feel her eyelids drooping, heavy with the effort of staying open.

When she finally arrived home, Lisbon dropped herself onto the sofa, looking forward to going to bed. It was then though that she noticed there was an unchecked voice-mail on her phone.

Someone had tried to phone her. Wondering who on earth would want to call her after work hours, Lisbon picked up her phone and played the message. Goosebumps began to erupt like powerful volcanoes all over her arms and legs as Jane's low soft voice spoke from the small phone resting in her shaking palm.

'_Lisbon. Hey it's Jane. Just wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed pretty out of it today at work… okay… nothing much more to say. If you feel like you're coming down with something it's fine if you want to take a day off.'_

Lisbon ended it at this point. She wasn't sure whether she could stand to listen to anymore. She wanted to get into bed, but her body was so tired. She ended up just falling into a deep sleep where she sat on the sofa.

The next day Lisbon came into work early.

She was determined not to portray any sign of weakness to her colleagues- especially Jane. She was forced to leave the office soon though as she got wind of a shooting down in a nearby shopping mall.

To her slight discomfort, she ended up sharing a car with Jane. Lisbon didn't say anything to him. She couldn't. No worthy topic of conversation came to mind. She could have sworn though that Jane kept casting side-long glances in her direction.

Instinctively, she sat up straighter, wanting to appear more impressive and less tired.

At the mall, the whole area had been blocked off for the public by tape. 'What happened?' Lisbon asked as her and Jane approached a corpse in the middle of the mall centre.

'We don't know exactly,' said a police officer, 'he seems to have been shopping alone. Whoever shot him must have gotten away.'

Lisbon growled in irritation, 'well that's great. Okay, we need to get in contact with this man's family, see if there is anyone who had a grudge against him for any reason. Oh and good you direct me to the toilets?'

'There,' Jane gestured towards a small dirty metal door. Lisbon didn't like the look of it but entered all the same. As she washed her hands, she heard a strange scuffling behind her. Lisbon looked up into the mirror to see a man's reflection behind her.

She jumped, horror-struck as she saw the gun clenched tight in his white fist.

'What are you doing?' Whimpered Lisbon, turning around in terror.

The mean seemed to be shaking. Was it with fear or rage? He failed to answer but instead, he raised the gun so that it was point straight towards Lisbon's heart. Unable to speak out of fear, Lisbon backed against the mirror, 'put the gun down.'

'Don't tell me what to do,' he shouted in reply. His tone was slurred and his pupils were dilated, almost like he was mad.

'Have you been drinking?' Queried Lisbon quietly.

He failed to reply.

'Did you kill that man?' she whispered.

Still no answer.

Lisbon was sure that he was going to shoot her. She'd never been so scared. Her heart was racing. Then however Jane and the a few police joined them in the room, responding o the man's exclamation.

Lisbon exhaled deeply as they seized the man and dragged him out of the room. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, heart still beating rapidly.

She started slightly when a hand rested upon her shoulder but, looking up, she realised that it was only Jane.

Her colleagues looked surprised to see Lisbon at work the next day. 'What?' She demanded. Then she comprehended what they were thinking. She didn't need time off! For god's sake she dealt with things like that man everyday.

She hadn't been affected by what had happened. In fact she was great, more than great.

However that night, she worked late in her office. As a matter of fact, she was sure that she was the only person left at work. She was standing at her desk, observing some notes on a recent disappearance. Then someone tapped on her shoulder and she uttered a small scream, jumping round.

'Get away,' she shrieked, breathing hard and fast. She couldn't see who it was as her eyes were unfocused in panic. Lisbon backed into the corner, gasping for breath.

Crouching to her knees, she clutched her head.

'Lisbon,' came a warm friendly voice, 'Lisbon it's me Jane.' He tried to hold her arm but she held both of her arms close to her as she rocked on the floor, numb with fear.

'Lisbon you're having a panic attack,' Jane informed her calmly.

'No, no I'm not. I am not having a panic attack,' Lisbon stuttered. It took her a while to calm down. When she had though, she didn't speak to jane. She'd never done something like that. She didn't get it though.

Was this because of what had happened in the toilets? This was so inconvenient.

As they left the building at almost midnight, Lisbon tried to walk away from Jane but he approached her, a concerned look on his face, 'don't you think you should take some time off?'

'No!' She replied stubbornly, 'for heaven's sake Jane. I'll get over it. It won't happen again.'

'How can you be sure?'

Lisbon didn't reply to this. She just folded her arms and avoided his gaze. Eventually, she muttered in a very quiet tone, 'it won't happen again.'

'You know if you need help getting around your fears you can always talk to me about it.' Suggested Jane. Lisbon gulped before leaving him without another word. That had been so embarrassing. What had possessed her? This was so unlike her…


End file.
